Pascu ist tot
by orangeturquoise
Summary: Eigentlich weiß niemand etwas über Chloés Vergangenheit. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Wie wird man zum Mörder? side b oneshot, entstanden in bloß einer stunde,kommentiert konstruktiv bitte


Pascu ist tot

Und am Anfang stand das Chaos. Aus dem Chaos würde alles kommen und in das Chaos würde alles zurückkehren, sobald die Zeit gekommen war. Doch noch war alles was aus dem Chaos sich hervorwagte, das Schweigen. Wo kam das Chaos her? Aus dem Nichts. Es kam aus dem großen Nichts. Was tut das Chaos? Lachen. Das Chaos lacht das Leben aus, das dürftige Leben der eitlen, fehlgeleiteten Menschen. Da war das Schweigen zerbrochen, als Chaos lachte, lachte über die Sinnlosigkeit der Existenzen. Es lacht noch heute. Wenn du ganz still bist und dich mit dem Schweigen verbündest, dann kannst du sein höhnisches Gekicher vielleicht erahnen, aber dafür sind die meisten zu abgestumpft.

Am Anfang stand das Chaos…

Ich bin nicht Pascu. Pascu ist tot. Ich habe ihn beseitigt. Nichts sollte mehr an ihn erinnern. Pascu war schlecht.

Wer ist Pascu? War. Wer war Pascu, denn er ist weg. Er kommt nicht wieder. Nie mehr. Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Er war verworfen.

Leon Pascu war ein halbes Zigeunerkind und wuchs auf in einem dieser Höllenschlünde der Tyrannei, in einem Waisenhaus in Rumänien. Bis hierhin kann man ihm noch keinen Vorwurf machen, es war nicht seine Schuld. Wie und warum er dorthin gekommen war weiß er bis heute nicht. Nein, wusste. Das wusste er bis zum Schluss nicht. Er war ein kluger Junge, er tat sich hervor, fiel auf. Und ein hübscher Junge, ein süßes Kind war er. Eines Tages kam eine reich aussehende Lady mit ihrem sauertöpfischen Mann. Sie war vom Schicksal arg geschlagen, denn obwohl sie nichts lieber gehabt hätte als ein Kind, konnte sie selbst keine bekommen. Jetzt wollte sie sich ein Kind aus dem Heim holen. Ihr Mann sah es gern, denn er liebte sie wirklich sehr. Sie stellte keine Fragen. Nie fragte sie, wie viele es diesmal gewesen waren, die hatten verschwinden müssen um ihrem bequemen Leben Platz zu machen. Doch an jenem Tag tat sie eine gute Tat indem sie den Jungen zu sich nahm. Sie war eine fürsorgliche Mutter. Sie adoptierten ihn und er nahm ihren Namen an: Pascu.

Die Frau hatte einen erlesenen Geschmack, den sie auch ihrem Sohn vermittelte. Sie liebte die Künste, alle, die es gab. Sie nahm ihn mit zu Museen, Konzerten, Vernissagen, zu Galerien und vor allem ins Theater. Sie liebte das Theater, besonders „Daphnis und Chloé". Nur den Jungen liebte sie noch mehr und durch sie lernte auch er alle diese Dinge zu lieben.

Schließlich wurde Leon Pascu langsam erwachsen. Der Vater erwartete von ihm, dass er sich am Familiengeschäft beteiligte, also wurde er ausgebildet, seine Fähigkeiten trainiert und verfeinert bis er so lautlos töten konnte, dass selbst der Teufel es nicht gleich bemerkte. Alle Treue gilt der Familie in der Mafia. Damit hatte er keine Probleme, denn etwas anderes hatte er nicht. Wer die Kreise der Familie störte, musste aus dem Weg geräumt werden, dafür war er nun zuständig. Der ultimative loyale Killer. Es lebte sich eine Weile lang gut. Bald hatte er sich etabliert und den Stand der Familie gefestigt. Vater war stolz auf ihn, Mutter auf seine Erfolge.

Dann kam Elena. Wie sie es fertigbrachte ihn trotz seiner Beschäftigung´ zu lieben wird auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Sie sah es dennoch alles andere als gern und jedesmal wenn er von einem Auftrag nach Hause kam schaute sie ihn finster an mit diesem ganz speziellen Blick; eine Mischung aus Verachtung und Verzweiflung, Vorwurf und Resignation, Unglauben und Erleichterung darüber, dass er doch wieder zurückgekehrt war. Er liebte sie aus vollem Herzen. Nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte sie ihn soweit. Er wollte allem den Rücken kehren und mit ihr fortgehen, die Familie einfach sich selbst überlassen und ein frisches Leben in einer anderen Welt beginnen. Mit Elena. Elena.

Er fand sie abgewandtem Gesicht, so dass er zuerst annahm sie schliefe. Erst als sie sich nicht rührte, später, bemerkte er das kleine Loch genau zwischen ihren Augen, die inzwischen glasig und ausdruckslos geworden waren. Das Blut war so heruntergeflossen das es aussah wie eine Spur blutiger Tränen. Er hatte der Familie untreu werden wollen, das blieb nicht ungesühnt. Vater hatte kalkuliert, dass das Beseitigen des Störfaktors seinen Erben wieder in seine Arme zurücktreiben würde, aber dafür hatte Leon Elena viel zu sehr geliebt.

Er war ein Killer, und nun übte er grausame Rache. Nichts war mehr lautlos. Zuletzt weinte und flehte Vater wie ein kleines Kind, aber es war keiner mehr da, der ihm hätte helfen können. Alle hatte sie sterben müssen.

Als letztes musste Leon Pascu sterben und zwar von eigener Hand. Er wurde ausgelöscht bis zum letzten Brief.

Leon musste ich umbringen, damit Edward und dann Chloé das Licht erblicken konnten. Edward nahm seinen vormaligen Namen wieder an: Krotznik. Dieser Name war für alles Offizielle, für Formulare, Visa und Einreisebestätigungen. Der wahre Name lautet Chloé.

Ich bin nicht Pascu. Leon Pascu ist tot, er besucht Elena im Himmel, von Zeit zu Zeit.


End file.
